


Easy Isn't Right

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing to get some emotions out. </p><p>Not entirely real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Isn't Right

"It would be so easy..."

The words echo in the silence, silence that had fallen since the yelling ended. 

"So easy..."

She handles the knife almost as if it was an extra limb, considers how best to finish this, say goodbye for life. 

"NO."

The knife drops from her hand, plummets to settle, point down into the floor. Arms are around her in moments, cradling her, never letting her go. 

"You don't get to leave me... us... we _need_ you."

She cannot move and yet... and yet she can feel the second person move behind her savior and she sighs, taking in a deep breath, the dual scent of roses and lavender, the girls. Her girls. 

"You don't get to leave us Phantom. Not ever."

"It would be so easy..."

Her voice is steady, eyes closed even now. She refuses to look at them, to believe they came. 

"Easy isn't right Phantom..."

"You told us that."

Her eyes water without warning and eventually she gives in, pulling at the arms around her, tugging first one, then the other into her lap, holding tightly. 

"Oh, my _Angels_..."


End file.
